pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Hootie
Little Hootie (also known as simply Hootie) is a male owl. He made his debut in "Pups Save a Hoot". He is good friends with Chase. He lives with his mother in a tree. Little Hootie is a young owl who lives with his mother in the woods. In "Pups Save a Hoot", when the tree he and his mother lived in falls down, his mother becomes trapped in the tree's knothole. Unable to free her himself, Hootie goes searching for help. Fortunately he soon finds himself at the Lookout, where he meets Chase who he quickly befriends. Chase names him "Little Hootie" and after learning of his new friends plight Chase tries to dig Hootie's mother out, but is forced to stop when the tree slides towards a cliff and knowing he needs more help, Chase informs Ryder who informs the rest of PAW Patrol. Together Chase, Ryder, and Rubble manage to free Little Hootie's mother, who they name "Mama Hootie" after realizing she is Hootie's mother. Hootie and his mother move into a new sturdier tree found by Chase. In "Pups and the Pirate Treasure", Hootie aids Chase and the rest of the PAW Patrol in their search for Captain Blackfur's treasure, by helping them find the bottle contain final piece of Captain Blackfur's Treasure Map that Blackfur had hidden in the knothole of one of the trees which is retrieved by Marshall using his ladder. In "Pups Save a Lucky Collar", Little Hootie is shown to now be old enough to live on his own and no longer lives with his mother. While doing some owl watching, Cap'n Turbot finds Little living on his own in his new home. Unfortunately, Little Hootie sprained his wing and the branch he built his nest is on is breaking from strong winds. Fortunately, Cap'n Turbot informs Ryder and the PAW Patrol of Hootie's current plight. Ryder, Marshall, and Rocky arrive to stabilize the branch, rescue Hootie, and treat his injured wing. However Marshall's weight is to much for the branch and Ryder calls Chase and requests his assistance, while Rocky uses a rake to support the branch, allowing Marshall to retrieve Hootie in his fireman's helmet. However Marshall's usual clumsiness complicates the rescue and Ryder calls in Zuma just in case, fall into the river the flows below the cliffs near Hootie's tree, when Marshall and Hootie find themselves on the other side of an adjacent cliff. While Marshall is trying to find a way across, a bug buzzes near Marshall's new Lucky Collar, which Hootie tries to drive off by pecking at it, resulting in Hootie accidentally hitting the button to detach Marshall's new collar and cause it to bounce off onto a small rock cliff over the river. As Marshall attempts to retrieve it, Rocky finds a spare wooden board to bridge the gap so Ryder, Turbot, and the pups can come to Marshall's aid. The eventually cliff crumbles, fortunately Zuma catches Marshall and Marshall catches Hootie in his hat. In "Pups Save Friendship Day", Hootie is shown to have made a new nest in the tree near spooky house where Ms. Marjorie and Maynard live, when Marshall delivers Hootie's Friendship Day letter. In "Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol", Little Hootie becomes a member of Alex Porter's Mini-Patrol along with Cali, Chickaletta, a Bunny, and a Turtle. Together the team goes on its first mission to find Mr. Porter's missing marker (which he uses when price the produce he sells). Little Hootie ends up finding the missing marker when Hootie lands on a box of oranges causing the marker and the oranges to fall out. The Mini-Patrol then try to assist Mayor Goodway in planting a Tree in time for a dedication ceremony, but Mayor Goodway breaks a heel and falls in the hole. Alex calls in the PAW Patrol for Mayor Goodway. While the PAW Patrol is helping Mayor Goodway, an eagle appears near City Hall looking for food causing Little Hootie, Cali, Bunny, and Turtle to get scared and hide to avoid becoming its prey. Fortunately Skye is called in to drive the eagle off. While Alex is putting Little Hootie and the other Mini-Patrollers in his wagon he notices Turtle is missing and finds him hang on the grate of a sewer drain. Alex manages to rescue Turtle and afterwards the Mini-Patrol is given a tour of the Lookout by Ryder as a reward for their assistance. Hootie and the rest of the Mini-Patrol join the PAW Patrol when Mayor Goodway calls in after breaking another heel. Siting atop Chase's head, Little Hootie and Chase ride down the slide to Chase's police vehicle before riding off to help Mayor Goodway. He likes to be with Chase and his mom. He doesn't like it when they are in trouble. Like other owls, he likes to sleep in the daytime. In "Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol", he is shown to have an instinctual fear of eagles, similar to Skye. Little Hootie is a medium purple colored baby owl. He has big brown eyes with a yellow background. His chest fur is in the shape of a heart. The bottom half of his fur is a darker shade of purple than the top side. He has orange feet. *"Hoot!" *"Hoo!" Category:Characters Category:Recurring Animals Category:Owls Category:Recurring Wildlife Category:Lesser Males Category:Lesser Youth Category:Living in AB's Outskirts Category:Hootie Family Members Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:S1 Debut (Recurring) Category:Mini Patrol Members